Lucy's Unwanted House Guest!
by Black Pearl Otaku
Summary: Lisanna returns to the Fairy Tail Guild and almost everyone forgets about Lucy. Lucy get stronger by taking many solo missions. She takes another, for her rent. One day, Lucy sees Natsu kissing Lisanna, gets sad about it, and goes home. Lisanna hires people to pretend to be Team Natsu and beat Lucy up. Later on after the mission, Lucy gets an unwanted house guest. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Natsu, I thought you loved me!?

Lucy got stronger in the last few weeks since Lisanna came back (she was able to summon five celestial spirits now!) That's because when Lisanna came almost everybody seemed to ignore her, even Team Natsu ignored her. The only people who talked to her were Wendy, Mirajane, Cana, Elfman, Master Makarov, Happy, Gajeel, Juvia (surprisingly), Carla, her celestial spirits, and Pantherlily! After ordering a strawberry smoothie from Mira, Lucy decided to go on another mission by herself.

She went to the mission board but before she could choose a mission, a cute voice says," Lucy onee-chan, please stop going on missions by yourself, you going to get hurt again!" Lucy turned to see Wendy with tears in her eyes, her eyes widen and Lucy hugs Wendy. She then wiped Wendy's tears away and reassures," It's ok, Wendy! I'm going to be fine, if I get hurt, you could heal me and it would help your healing skills, right?" Wendy looks at Lucy's genuine smile and she nods, her tears stop. Lucy turned back to the mission board and read some of them. She stops at one, it said,"

**Help Me!**

**We need a new woman model for this photo shoot, our last one quit on us at the last moment. Meet us in Clover town where the Blue Pegasus Guild (I don't know they live so, I put them in Clover town) lives. You'll find us in a mansion on top of a hill near Clover town. Also, make sure to have experience (with modeling), a curvature body, and to be sexy! I'll pay you a lot of jewels and if you impress during the job I'll give you bonus jewels. A woman is required, No men!**

**5,000,000 J + a power-up on your weapon**

Her eyes widen at the money and she thought,'This is like fighting monsters kind of pay! Then, I could power-up my whip' After some thinking she decided to do this job request, so she went to Mirajane and she said," Mirajane, I would like to do this job request." Mirajane looks at the paper and said/warns Lucy," Okay Lucy. But be careful this guy is a pervert!" Mira checks her paper and Lucy went home to pack.

After packing, Lucy changed into pajamas and went to her fluffy bed. Once her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light!

The next morning, Lucy woke up when the cool air hits her skin. She looks around but sees no flash of pink hair and she thought bitterly,' Where are…..oh yeah, I forgot that most of the Guild started to ignore me.' She let a few tears slip through and then quickly wiped them away. She quickly took a shower and got dressed in her normal outfit (link on my profile). But before she left, she grabbed her celestial keys and her whip, and put them on her belt.

Lucy balances herself on the edge on the river bank while walking to the guild. Then, as usual the guys on a boat in the river warn her," Lucy, Watch out you might fall in!" Lucy reassures," It's okay, I'll be very careful!" The river guys just said," Okay, if you say so then." After a few more minutes, Lucy arrived at the guild doors. She kicked the door with one leg and yelled," Good Morning Minna!" But no one answered her or even looked at her direction! They were all crowded in a circle covering what's inside of it.

Lucy wondered,' I wonder what's inside of that circle?' She grabbed her whip and threw the whip, and the end wraps around a wooden beam next to the circle. Then she started to climb the whip so she can look at the circle from above. But when she saw what was in the circle, she wished she never did look at the circle. In there was Lisanna and Natsu making out! Lucy couldn't take it anymore, big, wet tears fell down her porcelain cheeks and they fell on Natsu's face. Natsu pulls away from Lisanna's lips and feels the liquid on his cheek with his finger. Everyone in the circle looks at Natsu and the liquid on his face. Natsu smells the liquid that was on his face and he recognized it very quickly. The smell of the liquid was Lucy's tears! Natsu's eyes widen and then more tears fall on him. He looks up and saw Lucy there hanging on her whip.

Lucy opens her tear-filled eyes, and saw that everyone was looking at her. So, she undid her whip and did a backflip, landing expertly on the floor. She was still crying, and Natsu's heart broke at the sight of her tears. He thought,' Why does the sight of her tears hurt me, so? NO! I love Lisanna, not that weak celestial mage!' He sneers," What do you want, Lucy Lucky Heartfilia?" Lucy's eyes widen and she thought,' He never called me by my full name.' Lucy yelled," Natsu, How could you?! I thought you loved me?!" Natsu sneers again," Of course not! I played you for I only love Lisanna." Lucy started crying more and more and she yells," I hate you, Dragneel!"

Lisanna laughs evilly and mocks," Ha ha ha ha, Natsu is MINE not yours, you weak mage!" After Lisanna said that, a loud slap was heard. Mirajane just slapped Lisanna, Mira, who was crying said," Lisanna, I thought you were my sister!" Elfman, who was next to Mira yells," Lisanna, that was not manly!" Mira continues," Lucy is not weak! I can't believed I called you my sister!" But when Mirajane slapped Lisanna, Lucy already ran away, crying. Lisanna just yelled," Ha Yeah right, she's just a weak mage who uses her body to get what she wants!"

Master Makarov came out of his room and into the guild hall to see and hear Lisanna yell," Ha Yeah right, she's just a weak mage who uses her body to get what she wants!" Master Makarov yells," Lisanna! You're wrong, Lucy's not weak! Mira! How many job requests had Lucy completed, Alone?" Mira walks behind the bar she works at and grabs a folder with Lucy's name on it. She then looks at the inside of the folder. Mira took out all of the job papers Lucy did and every one's eyes widen, including Lisanna. Mira then said," She did 59 of them and she is going on another one today." Everyone was really proud of their new members completed job requests. Makarov then said," Mira! How many job requests has Lisanna completed, alone?" Mira then gets a folder with Lisanna's name on it and opens it. Everyone gasps, there was no papers in the folder. Then, everyone looks at Lisanna in astonishment, Lisanna squirms and blushes in embarrassment.

Natsu then yells," Well, Lucy is still a weak mage!" A loud slap was heard, Natsu was holding his reddening face while Wendy was crying. Wendy just slapped Natsu! She then yelled," Dragneel, you're not my onii-san! And Lucy-onee-san is not weak!" Everyone looks at Natsu and they started to get angry at him for calling Lucy a weak mage. Natsu noticed that everyone was staring at him and he snarls," What do you want?!" Everyone shunned him and he walks to his house. Happy didn't follow though, he was crying and kept on saying," I'm sorry, Lushi! I'm sorry, Lushi! I'm sorry, Lushi!"

Lucy ran away crying after Lisanna called Natsu hers. She ran back home and looked at the black lighter with a red dragon on it, that she bought for Natsu before Lisanna came back. (link to what the lighter looks like on my profile) She decided to throw it away and after she did throw it away, she thought,' Natsu, you don't deserve this!' She then decided to take a walk, just to cool down and take her mind off the new "couple".


	2. OCs for Chapter 2

**Ashley: a young, curvature, pretty, cunning, has a personality almost like Mira-Jane's, sapphire-eyed girl. She has white long hair with a pink tint at the ends of her hair, and a large bust. She has an artificial right eye like Erza and she is a Re-quip mage like Erza but can only re-quip weapons(link onto what Ashley looks like with her normal clothing on my profile****)**

**Kyousuke: a young, powerful, handsome, charming, has a personality like Hibiki's, brown eyed boy. He has short brown hair and a 6 pack abs (or whatever you call cause I don't). He wears a necklace with a sword on it that when he takes off the sword it changes into a real sword. He is a music dragon slayer, he can hurt people with music and his magic are made of soundwaves. His Dragon mother is named Lyra. He plays many instruments and sings but his specialty is the violin. (link to what Kyousuke looks like with his normal clothing on my profile****)**

**Ikuto: a young, strong, cunning, is a little pervert, has a personality like Ikuto in Shugo Chara, brown eyed boy. He has short silky orange hair and 6 pack abs (or whatever you call cause I don't). He has a magical pet wolf named Night Howl(who is another OC). He is a blue fire cat take-over mage, he can turn into any cat (even an exceed and a demon cat) and fight as a cat. He also has a special take-over called "Black Lynx" (like Ikuto from Shugo Chara) (link to what Ikuto looks like with normal clothing on my profile****) (link to Ikuto's Black Lynx outfiton my profile****)**

**Night Howl: a young, strong, cute, cunning, has a personality like Happy's, sapphire eyed wolf. He is a magical wolf that can sprout wings on command like exceeds. Ikuto found him near his dying mother, after Ikuto's father left him in the forest. He has the power to spout wing and he has a rare power to turn into a demon wolf with dragon wings and a sword in his jaws. (link to what Night Howl looks like in his normal form on my profile****) (link to what Night Howl looks like in his demon form on my profile****)**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Team Natsu, What are you doing?!

In the city of Magnolia, a woman and a mysterious group of people were in an alley next to Lucy's apartment. The woman was Lisanna and the group were people who were dressed as team Natsu! Lisanna was talking to the group, she said," Ashley, you and your group know what to do?" Ashley who was wearing Erza's heart kreuz armor (link to picture on my profile) and a red wig said," Yes Lisanna-sama, my group and I will dress as team Natsu, beat up this girl named Lucy, and kick her off the team, am I correct?" Lisanna smirks and says," Yes, you are correct! Now Kyousuke, what are you going to do?" Kyousuke, who was dressed as Gray and a black wig (link to picture on my profile) said," Yes Lisanna-koi, I will come through the chimney and beat up this girl named Lucy." Lisanna facepalms and says," Kyousuke, I am not your love, my only love is Natsu. Anyways, Ikuto do you know what to do?" Ikuto who was dressed as Natsu and a pink wig (link to picture on my profile) comes out of the darkness, laughs, and he says in a husky voice," Of course Lisanna-sama, just beat this girl named Lucy and kick her of the team. Am I correct, Lisanna?" Lisanna smirks again and answers," Yes, right as always, Ikuto!" Then a voice yells," Wait! You forgot about me." Lisanna looks at the direction of the voice and apologizes/says," I'm sorry Night Howl, I almost forgot about you. So do you know what to do?" Night Howl said," Of course Lis-chan, I stay out of the way. Right?" Lisanna just smiles and nods making Night Howl happy. Lisanna heard Lucy open the door to her apartment door and go inside. Then, Lisanna gave the signal for "Team Natsu" to get ready for the plan.

Lucy was really tired after a very long walk, she did to get her mind off of things. She was still creeped out by the drunk pervert, she encountered during her walk. The blonde haired girl was deep in thought and she decided to write in her novel. After a few pages of writing, she went to take a bath. In the bathroom, she filled the bathtub with hot water and put some strawberry and vanilla soap in the water. Then, she stripped off all her her clothes and went inside the bathtub. After a few minutes of soaking she was done with the bath and got dressed in her pajamas. She then went to her fluffy bed and dreamed of her celestial spirits. But before she could sleep, the door opens and Ashley went inside. Lucy was confused and thought,' I thought they ignored me!" Then, Kyousuke came through the chimney and Ikuto went through the window. Lucy asks rudely," What do you want, Team Natsu? I thought you were ignoring me."

Ikuto said," You're so weak, right guys? We're here to kick you off the team." Lucy looks at them with tears in her eyes. She then said," Get out of my house!" Ashley then said," No! You're so weak, you don't deserve to order us around!" Then Ikuto, Kyousuke, and Ashley advance on Lucy and she started to back away slowly. Lucy stutters," W-what are y-you doing?" Ikuto says," We're going to prove that you are weak." Lucy whimpers," What do you mean?" They don't say anything but they start to abuse her! Ashley pulls on Lucy's hair while Kyousuke kicks her in the stomach. Ikuto lit his palms and started to burn her legs. Then, Ashley punched lucy in the eye while Ikuto burned her mid-back. During this, Lucy has been screaming in pain while "Team Natsu" were beating her up. After they were finished beating her up, Lucy was already unconscious. Ikuto and Ashley walk out of Lucy's house while Kyousuke went to get his violin in Lucy's chimney. Once he got it, he looks at the unconscious bloody and bruised Lucy again. She looks like an angel with the moon glowing on her silhouette. Kyousuke was blushing and he thought,' What a beautiful lady. I can't leave her on the floor. I'm sorry, Lucy….for hurting you!' He was really guilty about hurting Lucy, so he decided to put her on her bed so she could sleep.

~Time skip~ In the Morning

Lucy woke up in the morning, wondering how she got into the bed, until memories of last night flashed in her mind. She started to cry and then whimpers, because while she was moving she happened to reopen her wounds from last night. After shedding a few tears, she finally noticed how serious her wounds were. So, she went to take a bath to clean the wounds, dried blood, and burns. Once she was satisfied, with the cleaning of her body, she puts on her black undergarments, a pair of blue shorts (link to shorts on my profile), a black short T-shirt (Link to T-shirt on my profile/ the shirt looks like that but instead of 'Boy London' it says 'Fairy Tail' and instead of an eagle, it's the Fairy Tail Guild mark). She stepped out of the bathroom and instantly went to get the First aid Kit.

She sat Lotus form on her fluffy bed and starts treating her wounds. She learned how to treat her wounds without using Wendy's help, so she wouldn't have to rely on the little dragon slayer for every wound she gets. Of course, she had to learn that because of Lisanna always stealing Team Natsu from her. First, Lucy started on her burns, the burns were bright red, they were bleeding heavily, and it starts to peel already, so she spreads Aloe Vera on her burns, which are on her legs, arms, left cheek, and her back, then she wraps a gauze bandage around her arms, legs and her back and this type of bandage (link to picture of bandage on my profile) on her left cheek. After the burns, Lucy looked her bruises, the bruises were giant, and were in many colors; they were blue, purple, dark green, red, and yellow, she just left them alone to heal on their own. Then she went to treat her black eye that she got from "Erza", she just puts an eyepatch (link to eyepatch on my profile/Just the eyepatch) over the black eye, so she won't be the center of attention because of it. After putting the First aid Kit away she looked at a mirror, to see that she had bruises on her arms, a huge bruise on her stomach, her legs, her back, her forehead, and her right cheek. She cried at the sight of her, thinking bitterly,' Is this what Team Natsu do to nakama?!' After crying a little, she decides to change into her normal clothes, (link to clothes on my profile) but without the arm sleeves and the leggings, because of her wounds, so she uses short socks instead of her leggings. Then she took her keys, whip, and limped her way to the Guild.

~To Lisanna in the Guild~

A few hours after ordering Ashley, Kyousuke, and Ikuto to hurt Lucy, Lisanna thought,' What should I do, that boyfriend stealer is bound to tell the Guild that Team Natsu abused her, then the team will be confused and the Guild will be suspicious! What should I do!?...I know! I'll just hypnotize the Team to think that they did do it!'

After some thinking, she made a good enough plan, so she goes to a magic shop and learns a hypnotizing spell. She tells the Team, to come with her to Natsu's house. They agree and came with her, when suddenly she jumps them and knocks all of them unconscious. They all fell on the ground and Lisanna had to drag all of them to Natsu's house. After dragging the heavy, unconscious team to the house, she tied up all of them with metal chains on chairs.

When Natsu, Gray, and Erza woke up, Lisanna instantly said the spell," Hyponodice Sleepus, when you wake up, you know that you did beat up Lucy, took her off the team, and that you despise her!" While touching their foreheads one-by-one." They were knocked out again and Lisanna thought,' Ugh….I guess I'll have to fly them to the Guild before the boyfriend stealer comes." She had a giant Magic circle surround her and she yelled," Animal Soul: Bird!" She was engulfed in sparkly smoke and when it disappears, it was Lisanna with bird wings, bird legs, and a bird tail.(link to Lisanna's form on my profile) She grabs the rope tied to the unconsious Erza, Natsu, and Gray with her talons and flies towards the Guild. When they were at the door of the Guild, Erza, Natsu, and Gray woke up. Natsu asks," Huh? Since, when did we get here?" No one answered his question, so he left the question unanswered. Gray and Erza kick the door open and they all go in.

~To Lucy~

~Timeskip(because I don't want to write Lucy's pain of walking to the Guild)~

At the Guild

Lucy grunts in pain, as she kicks the door open with her right leg. Everyone, except Team Natsu, looks at Lucy and gasps. Levi and Wendy run over to the wounded celestial mage while yelling," Lu-chan (Levi)/Lucy-onee-chan (Wendy)!" Lucy looked at them and hugs the crying duo, while the Guild(excluding Team Natsu) looks at Lucy in shock. Levy and Wendy were still crying, so Master Makarov yells from outside of his office," Brats, what's with all of the r-. Lucy, my child, what happened to you!?"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lucy, What happened to you!?

Lucy stopped hugging the crying mages, looks at Makarov with her eye, and she answers truthfully," Master, it was Team Natsu, who did this to me. They broke into my house, kicked me off the team, and beat me up. Happy had nothing to do with it." Master Makarov was furious at Team Natsu, he thought angrily,' Is this how they treat their Nakama!?' He was put out of his thoughts, when he heard a group of chuckles at the back of the Guild.

Everyone, present in the Guild, turned their heads at the direction of the chuckles and they all gasped. It was Team Natsu, Makarov was furious, his voice boomed as he questions," Team Natsu, Is this how you treat one of your team mates!?" Natsu sneers," Yes, that weak mage only hides behind her spirits and always complains about her rent, so we decided to teach her a lesson on how a weak mage should act with their superi-" His sentence was cut off when Wendy slapped Natsu square on the cheek. Erza and Lisanna gasp, then surrounded by evil dark aura, and they both yell," How dare you slap Natsu/my boyfriend! You weak B-"

They were cut off when Levy slapped Erza and Mira slapped Lisanna. Everyone gasps, as Lucy walks, I mean limps, towards Team Natsu with her head down and tears falling down her bruised cheeks. Natsu, felt an ache in his chest and he thought,' Why does my heart hurt? Is it because of Heartfilia? I thought I only have feelings for Lisanna?' He was cut off of his thoughts, when Lisanna snapped out of her shock of Mira, her older sister, slapping her. Lisanna's eyes widen and she stuttered," O-onee-ch-" She was cut off by a huge sob and a venomous answer," _And to _*sob* _think _*hiccup* _t-that you were my…my…my SISTER!?"_

After that one sentence, the air so so thick with tension, you could cut it with one of Erza's Requip swords. Lisanna didn't know what to say, after the word Mira hissed out, the animal Take-over mage started crying like a baby. She was a crying mess, nobody, but Team Natsu, show pity or sympathy, but pure hatred and horror. Lisanna managed to stutter out," B-but *sob* One-" Again, she was cut off when Mira demonly and venomously yells," _**I a-am **_***sob* **_**NOT**_ _**your **_***hiccup*** '_**Oneechan'! For I could **__**NEVER**_ _**have such a monstrous weak mage as my younger sibling!**_" Elfman chimed loudly," You're no man, Lisanna. You don't deserve to be Mira-oneechan or my sister at all!"

Lisanna cried harder and suddenly Natsu hugs her trying to comfort her. Lucy, who was in front on the team, was fisting her hand so hard that it started to bleed a little. Everyone's attention was on Lucy, team Natsu, Mira, Levy, and Wendy, when suddenly the Guild doors opened.

Lucy whipped her head toward the loud 'Bang'. It was Happy, the blue exceed calls while sobbing," Luuuuuuuusssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"as he max-speeds toward the said-crying-person. In three seconds, Happy was against Lucy's soft chest and Lucy was trying to comfort him. Then, everyone else started whisper to each other, gossipping.

Master Makarov, watch as his "children" fought and thought of a punishment for the Team, who would EVEN hurt their own Nakama. Master Makarov booms," **Silence!** Dragneel, Scarlet, (Lisanna) Strauss, and Fullbuster, I hereby take away Scarlet's S-class membership, and the privilege of Dragneel's, (Lisanna) Strauss, and Fullbuster's chances of entering the S-class exam for 5 years!" The said Team gasped, and they all thought,'He never called us by our last name?!' Gray and Natsu both yell," But Gramp-" But they were cut off when Master Makarov interrupts," I am _NOT_ your 'Gramps', for I am Gramps to true Fairy Tail members, who don't hurt their own Nakama! From now on, Team Natsu, excluding Happy, Wendy, Carla, and Lucy, will call me 'Master'."

Team Natsu, excluding Lucy, Happy, Carla, and Wendy, were furious at Master Makarov, so they destroyed a few tables in anger and walked angrily out of the Guild. Master Makarov sighs and walks back into his office. When everyone went back to normal, Lucy had managed to calm Happy down. Wendy gasps and she says," Lucy! You're injured!" Lucy sighs and says," Last night, Team Natsu, excluding Happy, attack me at my house and kick me off the team." Wendy says," Let me heal you!" Lucy smiles a genuine smile and says," Oh, would you? That would be helpful! Thank you!" Wendy smiles and looking at Lucy's body, looking for the worst wound. She found it, and the healer almost fainted, there was a humungous bruise of many colors on Lucy's stomach! Wendy hovers her hands over Lucy's stomach, her hand glows a light sapphire blue and the ugly bruise disappears! Lucy hugs Wendy saying," Thank you!"

Wendy blushes and she smiles, happy to see Lucy happy after a long time, but shakes that out of her mind, thinking about the celestial mage's wounds. She wiggles out of the hug and remembers the spell that she mastered. When Lisanna came, Wendy also got a little stronger. She had the tips of her index and middle finger glow the same light sapphire blue and lightly brushed her glowing finger tips over Lucy's wounds. She managed to get Lucy's body and cheeks, but she wanted to know what was behind the eyepatch Lucy had. Wendy asks as innocently as possible," Lucy onee-chan, what's behind your eyepatch?" Lucy's smile falters slightly and she sighs. The Celestial mage asks," Do you really want to know?" Wendy nods and watches as Lucy undo's her eyepatch. When she saw it, she gasped very loudly and went closer to the sad Lucy. The healing mage lites her palm a dark sapphire blue and puts her palm on to Lucy's black eye for 5 seconds. Then, the glow in her palm vanishes and she put her palm off of Lucy's eye to see that the black eye disappeared. Lucy gently touches her newly heal eye and squeals. She grabs Wendy and hugs her tightly. Then, the newly-healed mage ran out of the Guild, heads towards her home to pack for her mission.

Lucy enters her house, out of breath, and lies on the bed to rest. Then, after a few seconds, she raises out of her comfortable bed and gets her clothes ready for tomorrow. After that, she takes a quick shower, changes into her pajamas, brushes her teeth, and goes to bed.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lucy, What are you doing?!

Lucy wakes up when the sun touches her skin, and sleepily finds Happy peacefully sleeping on her pillow. She unconsciously says," oh, it's just Happy." Lucy closes her eyes, then that's when realization hit her in the head, her eyes shot open and she yelled," Happy what are doing in my house!" Happy wakes up slowly and rubs his eyes, which Lucy found cute, and said," I'm sorry Lushi, I didn't have anywhere to go. Ever since Lishanna came back, Natsu has been ignoring me," and starts to cry. Lucy's eyes widen and she instantly pulls Happy into a loving hug and starts whispering sweet words to him and slowly rocking him like a little baby.

Few seconds later, Happy's tears stop, his breathing returns back to normal, and he starts to snore slightly. The Celestial mage puts the sleeping exceed in her bed and wipes the wet tears on his cheek off. She then quietly changes into similar clothing to Edo Lucy (except the white parts are light blue) and sits at her desk. She gets out a piece of paper and starts to write on it. She writes

**Dear Happy, **

**You can stay in my house, if you want. I just can't believe Stupid Dragneel would do this to you. If you can't find me, DON'T panic, I'm just on a solo mission. Hope you feel better!**

**P.S. There's some fish in the fridge just for you, you cute blue Exceed!**

**With Love,**

**Lucy H.**

She leaves the letter next to the blue exceed and heads out of her house with her whip and keys.

For once, Lucy was actually happy about doing a solo mission. She ran to the train station, with a feeling this was going to be her lucky day. But what she didn't know was that she was going to get an unexpected house guest.

~Magnolia Train Station~

Lucy finally arrives at Magnolia train station. She smiles, then a child looks at her and said to his mother," Mama, look it's a warrior lady!" Lucy looks at them and giggles a bit. After snapping out of her thoughts, she thought of her mission. So, she ran to the ticket vendor and said," One ticket to Clover Town, please!" The Ticket vendor said," 50 jewels." Lucy remembered that she spent the last of her money on buying Natsu the lighter! So, she decided to use her outfit to make the ticket free. She gets on top of the table, pulls down the zipper a little, and she gets into a pose that shows her body, like in episode one when she wanted the little doggie key(link to pose on my profile). Lucy cleared her throat, to get his attention, and says to him sweetly," Can I please get this for free, I really need to go somewhere!" She adds a wink to sugar it. The ticket vendor blushes at her body, while thinking dirty thoughts, and he said," Yeah, sure!" Lucy smiles and grabs the ticket in the vendor's hand and cheers. She hears the train about to go, so she gives an air kiss to the vendor, and starts running towards the Clover town Train.

Lucy ran towards the train and walks inside. She takes a seat, and suddenly remembers her time with Team Natsu. Lucy shakes her head and thinks,' Why do I have to remember that now!?' She tries to forget about it but couldn't so she gave up.. She leaned her head against one of the window and looks at the view, lost in thought.

Then, a poof was heard, and Loke, or should I say Leo, appeared and hugs his master from behind, startling her in the process. Lucy looked at Loke, blushing, and yelled," LOKE!" Loke smirks and backs away, saying," Yes, Lucy-sama?" Lucy lightly glares at him and says," Loke, as though I've said this many times before, you are my friend not a servant." Loke says back," but, every time you make it sound so beautiful!" Lucy got flustered and tried to hide it but Loke already saw it. Loke teased her about in any way, then after a few minutes they stopped with the teasing.

Lucy goes back to her seat near the window, and starts to look outside. Until, Loke lays his head on her lap like a big, orange cat. He was surprised that Lucy was wearing a different outfit than normal. Lucy's cheeks were, once again, flustered but it went away quickly. She decided to to tease him back by doing something she wouldn't usually do. She held him by the shoulders and started to cuddle him. Loke blushed and asks," Lucy, What are you doing!?" Lucy looks at him and coos," I'm hugging my cutest cuddly kitty!~" Loke's face was a dark shade of red and started to turn darker as Lucy started to pet his head. When she lightly stroked near his ear, Loke let out a little cute mew. Lucy heard that and started to tease his ears in many ways. She rubbed them, kissed them, sucked on the tip, then finally stroked them in his soft spot. Loke gave out strained mews, like he was trying to hide it, was panting, and was blushing heavily.

Lucy smirks at her finished work and puts Loke's head back on her lap. Loke start," Lucy, w-" But was cut off when Lucy shushed him. She strokes his soft tufts of hair, feeling the vibrations of his purrs. She then sang a sad song to him,

**The full moon slightly chipped**

**That's so me**

**So please**

**Save me and hold me tight**

**Just make me all right**

**Under the dark clouds**

**Wingless swans in my soul**

**From the fortress, a pessimist**

**My howl in the night,**

**To the isolated star**

**Don't drive me crazy**

**Everything seems too far**

**The sky so deep**

**Spread endlessly**

**How on earth can I get to the strawberry field?**

**The full moon slightly chipped**

**Uncertain**

**Oh please**

**Save me and let me smile**

**Just make me all right**

**Over the bed of trees**

**My heart spins around**

**My howl in the dawn**

**To the isolated star**

**I dare to forgive you**

**Everything seems too far**

**But care for me tenderly**

**How on earth can I get to the strawberry field?**

(Link to song on my profile)

She closed her eyes and a single tear fell down her cheek. She wiped away the tear and looks at Loke, who was sleeping soundly. She then turns her head to the window, unconsciously petting Loke's soft hair.

The Celestial mage was lost in thought until a speaker rang and said," 5 minutes until we are in Clover Town!" Lucy turns to Loke, and decides to wake him up. She whisper cutely," Loke~, It's time to wake up." Loke shivers at her voice, but wakes up anyway. He gets up and groggily asks," Lucy, where…Where did you learn that song?" Lucy looks down and says softly," My mom used to sing that song to me every night, before she…died." Loke was saddened and apologised, but Lucy waved it off.

After getting out of the train, Lucy force closed Loke before he could be a playboy to random chicks. She checked the Mission paper (in Chapter 1) to find the details of where to go and read that the place is at a mansion on top of a hill near Clover town. She sighed and starts to walk up the hill.


	6. OCs for Chapter 5

**Lavi: a young, powerful, handsome, is a little pervert, has a personality like Lavi's from D. Grayman, turquoise eyed boy. He has long red silky hair with orange on the tips of his hair and a 6 pack abs (or whatever you call cause I don't). He has a magical pet wolf named Momo(who is also an OC). He is a fire demon-slayer mage, He is like a dragon-slayer except that he was raised by a demon and he has the power to kill akuma. His demon father is named Kanda Yuu.(link to what Lavi looks like with his normal clothing on my profile) **

**Momo: a young, strong, cute, cunning, has a personality like Frosch's, sky blue eyed wolf. She is a magical wolf that can sprout wings on command like exceeds but she has dragon wings. Lavi found her near her dying father, after Lavi's Demon father left him (like the dragons did to Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, and the others). She has a rare power to turn into a demon wolf with spikes on her back and a sword on her left back leg, that she can expertly fight with. (link to Momo in her normal form on my profile) **

**(link to what Momo looks like in her demon form on my profile)**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Kyaaaa! What are you doing?!

Lucy walks up the hill thinking why she sang that song. She hadn't sang that song since her mother died. She was pushed out of her thoughts when she banged against a door. She looked up to see a huge mansion, but she wasn't surprised or impressed because the Heartfilia estate was bigger than this. All of her princess learnings came to her head and she straightened her posture. She politely knocks on the door. A short butler opens the door, and instantly says," Welcome, Fairy Tail mage. We've been expecting you." Lucy bows and says," Thanks."

She follows the short but fast butler to where the job requester is, and looks around seeing lots of pretty maids. She smiles and thinks," Finally, someone who knows true beauty!" Then, she winces as her nose banged slightly on the short butler's head. She rubs her nose and whispers," Ouch." The butler looked scared and says," My apologies, Lady Lucy!" Lucy stops rubbing her nose and looks at him questionably. She then asks," How do you know my name...uh?" The butler answers," Bard, miss. I know your name because my master kept on talking about you." Lucy just nods and asks," So, why did you stop?" The butler opens a door near them and says," We had arrived at the Master's office."

Lucy goes in the room to see a 27 year old, sitting on a mat. He has black hair, brown eyes, and wears a grey traditional Japanese clothing. He also has a camera around his neck (he's Shigure from the anime, Fruits Basket but without the curse). She bows and states," Good afternoon, My name is Lucy Lucky Heartfilia. I'm here for the job request you sent." The man looks at Lucy and almost has a nosebleed! He thought,' She didn't even bother to cover her legs! I think she's perfect for the shoot.' He walks up to her and asks," Can you tell me what guild you are in and can I see your Guild mark?" Lucy nods and says," I am from the Fairy Tail Guild, sir." and showed him her pink guild mark. The man waves his hand using his wrist and says," Skip the formalities, Lucy-chan~! Just call me Shigure!" Lucy went out of princess mode and smiles, she then says," Okay, Shigure!"

Lucy was standing still as Shigure was examining her to see if she was the right material for the shoot and after a few seconds, he yells," You're perfect!" Lucy smiles and looks at Shigure, waiting for his instructions. He looks at her and says," Ok, for the shoot you will be working with a male model that I think is amazing." Lucy looked excited and nods. Shigure grabs her by the shoulders and leads her out the door and in front of a room. The room had a label on the door that shows,' The Model Room'. Shigure informs," Ok, the male model you'll be working with is Lavi." Lucy nods, anxious to meet the male model.

Shigure opens the door and Lucy looks to see a handsome red-haired man showing off his six pack. Lucy opens her mouth, then closes it. She leans her hand over and introduces," Hi! My name is Lucy, nice to meet you. I'll be working with you for the shoot." Lavi bends down on one knee, kisses the back of her palm and says in a smooth voice," Nice to meet you, Lucy. My name is Lavi and I have a demon wolf named Momo." Lucy lightly yanks her hand out of his grip and blushes. she inwardly yells,' Why did he do that?! I was going for a handshake!' She then says," Can I see your demon wolf, please?" Lavi smiles and nods. He yells," Momo!" and a cute gray wolf comes over. She says," Hi." to Lucy and walks away.

Lucy looks at Shigure and asks," When are we going to start the shoot?" Shigure strokes his chin and says," I think we're starting it right about now." He claps his hands and a bunch of maids came in the room, awaiting orders. He orders "Ladies, come dress Lucy for the shoot." All the maid drag Lucy to the dressing room and Lavi wishes Lucy luck.

After a few seconds, a lot of noise enacted from the room. Lavi and Shigure heard Lucy say," Kyaaaa! What are you doing?!" Then a maid was heard saying," Stay still, Lucy-sama." Another maid adds," We're almost finished, Shigure-sama." A few seconds past, and Lucy was pushed out of the room. She was nervously trying to cover her body. Lavi and Shigure gasp and thought at the same time,' She looks so cute!' Lucy was wearing a black cat suit that showed a lot of skin but looked cute at the same time (link to Lucy's cat suit on my profile).

Lavi was too busy looking at Lucy's cuteness to see that two maids hook onto his arms. But when he noticed it, they already dragged him to the dressing room. Lucy and Shigure then hears Lavi's cries for help. When it was quiet, Lavi was pushed out like Lucy was. He was blushing and trying to hide his face. He was wearing black shirt half tucked in, black pants, a black-and-white belt, a green-and-white scarf, and had a bunny ears head band on his head (link to Lavi's bunny suit on my profile). Lucy looks at him and squeals. She gushes," Lavi, you're so cute!" Shigure looked at him and thinks,' Not bad…' Lucy and Lavi were having a conversation about about cats and bunnies until Shigure yells," Okay, time for the shoot!" The animal-costumed people stop their conversation and follow him to the shoot area.

They walked all the way outside the mansion and into a forest near it. Lucy and Lavi continued their conversation about cats and bunnies, then have a little argument about which is cuter. Lucy says," Cat are cuter th-" but Lavi cuts off," No, bunnies are cuter!" Shigure then intercepts," Guys, Guys...We all know that dogs are cuter than bunnies and cats combined!" They then all have a little fight about which is cuter. They didn't know that they arrived at their destination, so a maid called," Sir."and none of the quarrellers answered, so the maid kept on saying it, louder than the last time," Sir...sir...Sir?..Sir?..Sir!...SIR!"

The last sir got Shigure's attention. He looked at her then the forest, he says," We're here! Why didn't you tell me, Mary!" Mary had a tick mark on her forehead and she face palmed. Shigure then adds," Nevermind...Ok, Lucy and Lavi, time to start the shoot, do cute/sexy animal poses please, for now."

While Lavi was thinking on what pose to do Lucy, Lucy went to Shigure and whispers," You should get your camera ready…" Shigure nods and watches as Lucy crouches ready to pounce on her prey. Lucy silently walks toward Lavi, then pounced on him. Lavi was pushed to the floor with Lucy on top of him. Lavi blushed heavily and asks," LUCY, what are you doing?!" Lucy didn't say anything and she grabbed one of his fake bunny ears with her teeth and winked. They could hear Shigure's camera click in every direction. Lavi was blushing in every picture and Lucy was looking cute as usual. Shigure stops and says to his maids," Ladies, time for outfit 3 and 4." Lavi and Lucy sweatdrop thinking what outfit Shigure picked for them.

The maids had dangerous stars in their eyes, as they dragged Lavi and Lucy to their doom, I mean their dressing room. Shigure could hear their screams and yells. He laughs and when he stops, the noises stop. When he looks at the dressing room doors, Lavi was pushed out first. He was dressed as devil. He was wearing a long black cape vest, black slacks, and black dress shoes. He had a black belt with a gold and red buckle, many chains of red and gold, and bangles on his right wrist. Lavi had a black tattoo painted on his chest and neck, a fake mole drawn near his left eye, and magical contacts that make his scleras black, and his irises red. They put on floating devil horns on his head and magical fake dragon wings on his back (link to Lavi's Devil costume on my profile). After, Shigure observed Lavi, Lucy was pushed out and she let a cute squeak that got their attention.

Lucy, of course, was dressed like an angel. She was wearing a light pink shoulderless dress, thigh-high socks with pink ribbons wrapped over it, and white hand-less gloves with pink wrapped around it. Instead of the dress being poofy on the bottom, it's short in the front and long in the back. She had a white collar around her neck and a glitter dot near her right eye. For her hair, the maids gave her temporary hair extension, put her hair into two ponytails, with wing hair accessory on both of her ponytails. She had magical angel wings on her back(link to Lucy's Angel costume on my profile). Shigure and Lavi blush and thought,"...cute…"

Shigure then orders," Do you guys have any idea of a pose to do?" Lavi and Lucy both stroke their chin lightly, thinking, Shigure found it funny and tried not to laugh. Then, Lavi thought of something, he lightly hits the side of his fisted hand into his open palm and ran to Shigure at lightning-quick speed, startling Lucy in the process. Lavi asked Shigure in a hushed whisper," Do you have a magical cloud somewhere...I swear it will be good for the shoot." Shigure thought for a second and agreed, he then clapped three times, getting the attention of three maids. He then whispers his order to them quietly, making them nod. Lucy was confused when the maids went to Shigure and then more confused when they started to head back to the mansion. She went back to thinking when the maids' silhouettes disappeared.

The maids then come back with a floating cloud, making Lucy flustered thinking about what Lavi was thinking of doing. Shigure gets his camera ready as Lavi gets on the cloud. Lucy was lost in thought until Lavi grabbed her right hand and pulled her onto his lap. She blushed and was about to ask why he did that, but she was cut off when he started to wrap his arms around her. He then nuzzled his nose at the side of her neck, letting out a small exhale, sending shivers down her spine. When Lucy blushed slightly, Shigure's camera went ballistic. Lucy and Lavi were blinded by the bright camera flash and all they could hear were the camera flash. After the last flash the two models were dizzily dragged into the dress after they heard Shigure order," Ladies, time for outfit 5 and 6."

Shigure laughs evilly as he could hear Lavi's and Lucy's screams for help. When the noises of agony stop, he put his hand out with three finger up. He was counting in his head while putting one finger at each number,'One …Two... Three.' At the number Three, Lavi was pushed out and he yelled," Hey!"at the maids who pushed him. He was dressed as one of the most popular male singers in Earth Land….Kaito(v3). He had his hair magical (and temporary) shorted and dyed blue like Kaito's hairstyle. He was wearing a white and blue long coat, a black undershirt, blown/black pants with a black belt, and knee-high blue/black boots. He also has Kaito's famous muffler/scarf(which ever you prefer)wrapped neatly around his neck. He also got blue contacts to cover his bright emerald eyes (link to what Lavi looks like on my profile). Shigure was too busy looking at Lavi's costume and Lavi was too busy mumbling things about the maids to see that Lucy pushed out of the room blushing. They turn to see her and gasp. She was dressed as...


	8. The vote for the Vocaloid song!

Hey guys it's me, Black Pearl Otaku! I have a question that you, the readers, can answer and vote for. The question is what song of Vocaloid from the following should be in the next chapter? I promise this will be worth it. Okay to answer just type the song, from the following, that you want to be in the next chapter in the comments. This vote will go on from November 9, 2014 to December 31, 2014. Please tell your friends to read my fanfiction and to vote as well. I appreciate all you guys who vote and favorite this story!

Okay, the songs to vote for are:

-Remote Control by Len and Rin Kagamine

-Cantarella by Kaito Shion and Miku Hatsune

-Love is war by Miku Hatsune

-Romeo and Cinderella by Miku Hatsune

-Circus Monster by Luka Megurine and Kaito Shion

Thanks to all who vote, read this fanfiction, or favorite this fanfiction. It means a lot to me that you like this fanfiction. Plus, if you vote I'll add you to be one of the maids in the Fanfiction who will get to vote in the Fanfiction.


End file.
